


Breaking Death's Barriers

by PoisonedHalloween



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Death, Demons, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Memories, Original Character Death(s), Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedHalloween/pseuds/PoisonedHalloween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid only had one more goal in his life. "I want him back." He looked at the demon, one that he has known since birth. "That is the only thing I want." The demon smiled at him, "About time you needed me, red bird, how long has it been? 8 years?" She cackled and grinned deviously. "He's watching you red boy, he hasn't passed on yet." Reid stared in horror looking around. "Kiero?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well... what do we have here? Two years later? The fk is wrong with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dig deeper into their past, and Reid is in for a suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this may not be the best but I think it's pretty good if you shed some tears while writing it.

Reid wasn’t used to the idea of no one storming into his room in the morning, yelling at him to get up. The very thought sent a wave of sadness through his body. His best friend, the very person he felt the truest kind of love with, was gone. He couldn’t accept it. He couldn’t accept that Keiro wasn’t ever coming home. That there was not going to be any morning coffee at his bedside table. No clothes already thrown at his tired body. He was now completely and utterly alone. The house empty. The bed empty. His heart less than empty, his heart was completely gone. 

Reid tried to remember what his best friend would do in the mornings. Sometimes he wouldn’t do anything but come into his room and they would lay with each other. Most days Keiro was up and trying to pull Reid out of bed so they could get to work on time. Days they both had off of work was just as lazy as the mornings for Reid. Keiro wouldn’t make coffee, they’d both stay in one room and watch tv all day. However he remembers a time when Kiero kicked him out of bed and they both walk to the park trying to preserve their youthful energy. The kind of energy Reid could no longer feel. Not without his friend. His world. Some one he loved completely body and soul.

Reid groaned, a little too loud and rolled over on the bed in the midst of his memories only to feel himself slowly slipping off the bed. He tried to grab onto the sheets and pull himself back up but his arms were weak with the morning grogginess and his broken heart was not helping. “Son of a bitch.” Reid groaned as his head hit the floor with the rest of his body following him. He sighed, looking under the bed, reaching to grab a box. “Is this… I was wondering where it went.” He smiled slightly and dragged it closer to him and opened it carefully. “Keiro…” Reid sighed as he looked at the picture on top of so many others. His best friend was there in the picture, them both standing very close to each other.

They were young, kids really. Reid laughed when he held it up above him. It was easy to tell his face was red and tears ran down his face. Kiero was looking at Reid more so than the camera, smiling brightly at the younger red-head. Reid could tell that he himself was happy in that picture despite looking like he had just cried his eyes out for hours and hours. Kiero made him happy every day. Reid focused on Kiero. He always had a youthful glow to himself, always smiled Reid’s way on the worst days. Always tried to keep moods up. Reid noticed how close they were, head’s just touching, red hair just blending in the white. The quality was poor. Taken on a laptop, they didn’t have phones then and it took a long time to actually figure out how to print them. 

Reid stared and stared. He had forgotten how Kiero’s hair was fluffy. White. He marvelled at how he was allowed to dye it at such a young age. Pink, purple, blue, every color has been in Kiero’s hair and more. In this particular day, his hair was still white with a streak of red, inspired by Reid’s own hair. “I’m just like you!” Kiero would say and laugh. He missed that laugh. He missed everything about Kiero. He missed the comfort just like the day of the picture. He gazed at it softly, calming at the memory. “It was such a long time ago…”

_ “Reid.” Reid looked up at Kiero, eyes red and puffy. Tears were still running down his face and he sniffled. “W-what?” Kiero used his sleeve to wipe his tears. Reid had run to Kiero’s yard scared shitless. They were going to meet in five minutes but Reid’s fate maker had other plans. He encountered a snake, something that truly scared him to the core. They were both eight years old and Reid hasn’t encountered many snakes. He didn’t know how to control his fear either.  _

_ “It’s just a snake. It won’t hurt you. You can be such a baby sometimes Reid.” The white haired kid looked at Reid with a softness. He grew fond of Reid the past year and to say they were close friends seemed like an understatement. Kiero chuckled at Reid as he pouted. “But it was scary… it-it hissed at me! It wanted t-o eat m-m-me.” Reid started to cry again as he tried to explain why he was so afraid of the snake. His terror reviving. He felt warm arms around him. “Reid, it’s okay! I’m scared of stuff too! Like heights.” Keiro tried to comfort Reid the best he could. “Let’s go inside then, there’s no snakes there! C’mon Reid.” _

_ Keiro pushed him inside his house. It was huge compared to where Reid lived, at least twice as many rooms, but out of all of them he was pushed into Kiero’s room and for several minutes Kiero was looking at the red head, wondering how to comfort him. They played some games and once Reid looked calm enough, they took several pictures. Kiero kept his arms around Reid’s shoulders and Reid hugged Kiero, still seeking the comfort he was always so often denied of.  _

_ “Kiero?” Reid looked at his friend as they watched tv. They were both a little worn out after doing activity after activity. Kiero glanced at Reid and hummed to show he was listening. “Thank you..” Reid looked at the carpet and sighed. He felt truly happy with Kiero with him. Kiero looked at Reid and smiled brightly, tackling him in a hug. “I’ll do it forever and evah!” Kiero cooed and laughed as Reid blushed but laughed with him. _

  
When Reid came back from Memory Lane, he shoved the picture back in the box to keep the picture from becoming soiled in his own tears. 


	2. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid remembers his last memories of Kiero and is now determined to find a way to feel him again.

Reid walked to the bathroom of the small lonely house, feeling like eyes were burning in his back. He shrugged it off and sighed heavily, his body stiff from not getting out of bed all day. Today was different though, not like when Kiero passed on and Reid wouldn’t move for days and when he did it would be past noon. He was up, it wasn’t even eight and he had actually slept too. It took a while to fall asleep. When he had discovered the box of memories, he had cried his eyes out for hours, but he was used to it now. He was always crying at something. It seemed as if Kiero’s essence was manifested in everything Reid even glanced at. 

However, today, that very box of memories, that same essence, was what got him up at 9 in the morning. Today it was the memory of his lost friend that allowed him to walk down the hallway and in the bathroom. He didn’t glance at the shut door at the end of the hallway, though. It was  _ his. _ It was still too painful to look at. His heart still throbbed. He was fine with at least waking up before noon. He wasn’t ready it, he didn’t feel ready. 

Reid did his business and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like complete and utter shit. “...” He felt like he needed air. He couldn’t stop thinking about everything Kiero would do if he saw the red head in this state. Kiero would’ve forced him to clean up and get over himself. Would’ve hugged him and ran a hand through his hair. Taken off his clothes and forced him in the shower. Kiero would’ve healed him, but the very healer has broken him. His heart was left empty. Empty and cold and left Reid so alone, lonely and battered. It took the air out of his lungs, something he didn’t mind but now it was suffocating. He wanted it to end,  _ he  _ wanted to end. Reid knew he couldn’t though, he promised Kiero just before he left. He promised that special promise the had as kids. 

_ “Rei-d…” Kiero looked at Reid, in severe pain. “Kiero, don’t talk. Save your energy, the medics.. The medics.. You’re gonna b-” Reid was frantic, crying and holding Kiero’s hand so tight he could break it. “Kiero please, please don’t leave me alone.” Kiero looked defeated and sighed heavily, groaning in protest then at his throbbing head. “Reid. Don’t lea-ve. Don’t agh! Leave this stupid w-orld!” Kiero yelled to him, determined and hurt. Reid knew Kiero was going to leave him. “I can’t! I can’t I can’t I can’t! I will NOT live without you Kiero!” His head started to hurt. His heart throbbed and the tears would not stop falling. He sobbed and closed his eyes putting his forehead against Kiero’s. He felt the familiar hand touch his cheek, wipe his tears and run through Reid’s hair. “Pro..promise me. Please.”  _

_ Reid shook his head, placing his hands on either side of Kiero’s head and sobbed more. “Kiero. Kiero I can’t! I can’t. I want to be with you. Take me too. Take me take me take me.” Reid pressed their heads closer, trying to force his life to go into the dying arms of his best friend, someone he wanted to protect and love and cherish. He wanted chance to be with him forever. Reid wailed and Kiero pressed a kiss to the tip of Reid’s thumb. “Promise me.” Reid felt two fingers touch his lips lightly and he finally opened his eyes, looking down at Kiero.  _

_ He watched the elder put those two fingers on his own lips and then placed them on his heart. Reid shook his head “No. Kiero, no. I Love you. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me! Please!” He choked on his own breathing as Kiero cried out, his calm facade now showing how scared, how shook he was. “Reid… I don’t wanna die.” His sobs were long, mournful. His tears fell just as Reid’s were. “But you have to live. For … live for .. me.” Reid shoved his face in the crook of Kiero’s neck and reluctantly placed to fingers on his own lips, then Kiero’s and then over his heart, Kiero was silent, barely breathing as the ambulance arrived. “Reid..” Reid looked at Kiero.  _

_ “The ambulance is coming! You’re going to be okay! Kiero!” Reid stopped when he heard no response. “Kiero?”  _

His whole world stopped and crumbled that moment forward. It shriveled up, just like Reid when he was looking up at the ambulance approaching so fast. Paramedics prying his body away from Kiero and the long hours of being separated. The worst part was that he was okay for a while. Then fate intertwined and Kiero was gone forever. 

In the meanwhile Reid couldn’t let go. He wasn’t coming back but some part thought he would. He stared at the mirror, he stared hard and wondered if he were to look hard enough, Kiero would be there in place of him. He wondered if he was ever going to see Kiero when he died too, and how long it would be until he finally did. “Kiero. If you can hear me, please send me a sign. Tell me you can hear me. Tell me.  _ For God’s sake  _ send me fuckin’ sign!” Reid felt angry. Kiero shouldn’t have walked outside, he should’ve just gone back into his room, he shouldn’t have ran when he did. Reid was unprepared, and it was all his fault. 

Those words rang through his ears over and over. ‘My fault. It’s all my fault. I’m a coward. I should’ve said something, anything. He would be alive if it weren’t for me. It’s all my fault’. Reid growled at his reflection and his hands that were once gripping the sink were now balled up into fists and had made it’s way to the mirror. Pieces of shattered glass were all over the sink and the floor but Reid didn’t care. He was angry at himself, blaming his own cowardice for being the reason the person he loved was no longer in the world. 

Reid walked out of bathroom and a wave of guilt hit him. He looked back in the bathroom and shut the door gently. Kiero hated slamming doors and he would always go out of his way to make sure that a door wouldn’t ever slam, even when he was the moodiest. Then he looked. He looked at the door that was always open and was now closed. The door that would have a white haired beauty laying on the bed listening to music and smiling at something he found online.

The red-head walked over the door carefully. He tried hard to remember the sound of Kiero giggling, and for a second he swore he heard a muffled cry coming from the other side. That small bit of hope sent Reid running to the door and quickly opening it. “Kiero?!” His heart dampened when he rushed to open it and he found the room completely empty and slightly dusty. “Kiero.” Reid slammed his fist on the door way and he stared at the bed. “How could you!? You left me! You left me!” Reid growled and punched the door frame until he was sobbing and his body felt weak. He walked in shakily, grabbed one of Kiero’s pillows and walked back to his own room. “I’m sorry.” Reid hugged the pillow tightly and laid down on his bed. 

He laid down for hours before a certain thought hit him and a new found energy coursed through him. It took him mere seconds before he summoned the demon that had followed him since birth. The tall, deformed human figure with glowing black eyes and a hiss to their throat smiled up to him. Reid grimaced as she spoke to him in an icy tone. “Well what do I owe the pleasure, red bird?” She was cynical but it didn’t matter to Reid.

Reid only had one more goal in his life. "I want him back." He looked at the demon, one that he has known since birth. "That is the only thing I want." The demon smiled at him, "About time you needed me, red bird, how long has it been? 8 years?" She cackled and grinned deviously. "He's watching you red bird, he hasn't passed on yet." Reid stared in horror looking around. "Kiero?" 

He was afraid, and turned to the demon. “What have I done?” The demon gazed at him softly. “Everything, but I am here now little one. I will help you. She pulled him in a hug and smirked. ”I will make everything better now, bird. Now, “ She pulled back just enough and smiled, “You’re heart needs mending, yes, let’s get your friend back then BUT,” Reid frowned at her. “I must know everything.” Reid was confused, tell the demon everything? Then he could have Kiero back? “That’s it?”

She sighed. “I suppose there is a.. Little catch.” It was obvious she didn’t want to say a thing about it but Reid had caught it. “What is it, I need to know, I don’t care what it is but I want him back.” The demon shook her head and suddenly her power seemed overwhelming. “My trembling, precious bird, “ She touched his cheek and kneeled down.

“If you want to hug him again, be with him in any physical way, you’re going to have to die, even I don’t have the power to bring him back.” She stared at Reid, then Reid pushed her away. “Then find someone who can!” He growled when something caught his eye. It was a ghost, pure, beautiful. His eyes widened as he stared in it’s eyes. It reached out and Reid blindly reached back for  **him.** “Reid! I’m here!” He grinned and the moments their hands touched Kiero had disappeared completely, his presence still lingering. “The catch, boy, is that once I know everything I take your life, and I cut it in half, and give it to your little love and you will see him every day till the day you die.” 

Reid looked down at the ground. “I want to discuss it with him.” He gave the demon a hardened stare. 

“Oh please, I still want to hear everything first. Maybe after I’ll let you talk to him about it.”

Reid closed his eyes in defeat. 

“Fine.” Reid opened his eyes and looked around the room for a sign of Kiero. “I saw him on the street, walking. His hair was dyed and I thought it was cool, you know?.” Reid tried to relax as he imagined everything. “I knew right then that I wanted to be his friend.” The demon only sat and listened. “He looked at me and I stopped. His eyes were… red.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Really curious to see how this spans out. I don't write often so I'm not completely fluent or well written. But I hope it's good to read and the story is interesting to you!


End file.
